bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Himura (spirit)
|gender = Male |height = 5'10" |affiliation = Himself |previous team = Gotei 13 |base of operations = Wandering |shikai = Himura |bankai = Enriedo Himura}} Himura (日村 Sun Village) is a rogue zanpakutō spirit who was once a zanpakutō of a noble warrior within the Gotei 13. However, the ideologies which his began to form within his mind began to cause Himura to question the validity of his existence, and if he was truly necessary. If he was to be a tool to bring about "the end of all things", as he describes it, he would have no part in it. And thus, he cut his own soul off from the soul of his Shinigami, materializing in the form that he took upon in the Shinigami's Inner World. To sustain his existence in the physical plane and achieve his goals, he has been assimilating powers and energy from a number of species, as well as actively looking for a suitable individual to gain a permanent power source from. Appearance Personality Himura is the embodiment of what could be considered "Chaos". Unlike others who have taken on the mantle, however, Himura projects himself as a force that strives for good. His goals and reasoning are simple; he wishes to exact conflict on every corner of every land and sustain it for eternity, as a means to preserve the world that currently exists. He likens himself to a savior, believing that indulgence in suffering of the present generation will lead to the eternity of the next generation. Accordingly so, Himura can be labelled as an extremist; an individual who has become morally inclined to achieve his own goals that he forgets completely about the suffering of others, believing it to be a fleeting thing, and it will eventually lead to their benefit in the afterlife. As such, he can also be considered someone who is easily tempted, swayed and manipulated. It is unknown whether he was called out to, or if this was all of his own volition, but Himura is one who doesn't let temptation and opportunity escape him; his immorality being the prime focus for all of his actions. A man oblivious to others, Himura is a spirit whose mannerisms reflect that he considers himself above others. He has abandoned all emotions save for the ambition he holds, and the ends to which he can complete it. As such, the most evident portrayal of his mannerisms is that of arrogance. He believes solely in his own wishes and capabilities to fulfill his goals, to the point where he believes everything surrounding him to be a simple obstacle, or pawn if you will. Likewise, he is also extremely narrow-minded, dismissing the opinions of others as simple folly in the grand scheme of things. He looks at things so vastly, that he forgets to acknowledge the thousands of sacrifices placed within his way. Yet even with this, Himura talks with a strange fluency and eloquence in his voice. It is almost as if he considers himself to be above that of everything else, motivating everything through the power of Chaos. The personification of Chaos causes Himura to be an unstable entity. While reflected in the nature of his existence, a spirit forged out of the Soul of another, Himura's very multiple personality disorder is a reason for many of his actions to the current date. He holds a variety of personalities that each demonstrate an aspect of Chaos if you will, a manifestation of a chain of events that would lead him down a path of chaos and instability. But then, from this myriad of personalities, one must definitely raise the question. Just whose soul was imprinted to forge such an unstable, extreme being? Were they truly Shinigami? If so, of what manner? The questions asked have never been answered by Himura, and they likely never will be. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Chaos Inducement Assimilated Abilities Hollow Techniques Quincy Techniques Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males